


the promise of another world

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Parahumans, Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Parahumans (Parahumans Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "Joseph wants to see you." Jacob says, impassive as always.Faith wonders if he's unaware of the fear those words bring, or just uncaring.
Relationships: Jacob Seed & Joseph Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the promise of another world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for febuwhump. Day 1 is mind control. And just like whumptober... I've fallen behind right at the beginning. Oh well. I'll use the prompts eventually!
> 
> I don't think you need to have knowledge of Ward/Worm? Eden's Gate is still a cult, they just have powers now.

"Joseph wants to see you." Jacob says, impassive as always.

Faith wonders if he's unaware of the fear those words bring, or just uncaring.

She sees him, _The Father,_ at the corner of her eye, appearing the second his name is out of Jacob's mouth, the second he's in her thoughts again. He's watching the two of them. After a few seconds, he turns away, looking around idly.

Like this, he almost seems harmless.

It couldn't be further from the truth.

She hates the part of her that ever trusted him.

"Right now?" she asks. It's the wrong thing to say. She flinches at the judgmental tilt of the Father's head as he gazes at her, and shrinks away from the sharp, annoyed look Jacob gives her. It slants into something else after a moment and he smiles at her. She's reluctant to call it that, there's nothing warm to find there. Only cruel amusement. She wonders what Joseph said exactly.

"John will bring you to him."

Another stab of fear that she smiles through.

"That's okay! I'll head right over," she says, turning to go. It's too much to hope for. That they'll let her walk to the church by herself.

Faith only has time to take a single step before Jacob stops her.

"You can wait here." He settles a heavy hand on her shoulder.

She nods and bows her head.

She wants to say something, anything to break the silence, but she gets the feeling Jacob won't respond well to conversation.

Faith taps one of her feet on the ground. The movement unsettles the dirt and the wolf at Jacob's side. It growls, but does little else.

'Sorry,' she mouths to the creature.

It eyes her warily.

Faith tries to stand still. It's a struggle, anxiety unspooling any composure she had before coming back to the compound. The thing that fuels her anxiety the most is that John himself is coming to get her. From what she's seen, he usually sends one of the Chosen to do pick up duty. So what's different?

_Maybe this isn't what I think it is._

She laughs, a nervous giggle that she bites off almost as soon as it starts.

The wolf growls again and Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Are we gonna have a problem, here?"

Fear spikes in her veins so fast it makes her nauseous.

Faith is quick to shake her head. Eyebrow still raised, he gestures to her hands. And to the thin green mist starting to swirl there.

"I didn't notice," she whispers, dismissing her power.

There's no way Joseph won't find out.

The Father appears in her peripheral vision again. She tries not to look. She can feel his presence, the heavy weight of his gaze on her even if he's not really there.

Faith knows what she's walking into.

Once John's made up his mind about something he can't be convinced otherwise. Unless it's Joseph. It's obvious there'll be no help there. He's the one who ordered this to happen.

_There is no hope of escaping._

She'll end up in John's chair. And no one who goes into the ranch comes out the same.

Not after John gets his confession.

Not after he gets his yes.

All he has to do is ask, and you're trapped.

_Just a rabbit in a snare._

It was always going to happen this way.  
  



End file.
